


Entropic Force

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Warren tries to persuade Andrew to go along with his plans and finally discovers his very obvious weakness.





	

“Come on, you must have something up your sleeve that could stop Buffy if she were to find us,” Warren said. As much as he hated to admit that Andrew brought anything to the table, he was consistently amazed by just how much knowledge of the underworld Andrew’s family seemed to have. 

“There’s this one demon I keep thinking of, but it’s too dark,” Andrew said.

“You mean too much for you to control or…” Warren asked.

“No, I could deploy it just fine,” Andrew said. “But, what he would do to Buffy? It would be unimaginable psychological torment.” 

Warren smiled a little. “Well… that’s okay.”

Andrew frowned. “But, she never did anything to us. She’s a good person.”

“Okay, sure,” Warren said. “But, think about what it would mean for us to take her out. Being the guys who destroyed the Slayer. All the respect.”

“I don’t know,” Andrew said. “I’ll keep thinking and maybe find something that won’t hurt her.” 

“That won’t hurt her,” Warren repeated, disgusted. 

“I’m not like you!” Andrew said. “I’m not, like… a badass villain.” 

Warren smiled at being called ‘badass.’ “But, you could be,” he said, putting a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “The power that you have access to is amazing.” 

Andrew looked at the hand on his shoulder and let out a nervous little giggle. 

Warren furrowed his eyebrows at that giggle. He looked at Andrew curiously. “You know, if you did access that demon, the one with the psychological torment powers…” He rested a hand on Andrew’s leg. “I would think that was really cool.” 

Andrew grinned. “You’d think I’m cool?” 

“Mmhmm,” Warren said. He kept moving his hand back and forth on Andrew’s leg. “I love when you do things like summoning demons for me.” 

“I’m, um, I’m really good at that. I can-- that’s-- I can do that,” Andrew said. “It’s, like, my thing. That I can do.”

“I know,” Warren said, nodding. “That power, that's… why I like you so much.”

Andrew looked at him with surprise. “Like me? Like… like a friend or…” 

Warren shrugged. He didn’t really want to push this too far, he was hoping Andrew would just imagine whatever he wanted.

“Like me how?” Andrew repeated.

“Well,” Warren said. “To be honest, when you talk about unleashing demons on Buffy to torture her it makes me really, um… really horny.”

“Oh, um, well, this demon I’m thinking of would inject Buffy with a poison that would basically make her go crazy and probably murder everyone she cares about before going catatonic so, um, that would…” 

Warren groaned, surprised to realize he actually was getting horny. “And you can do that?” He ran a hand through Andrew’s head.

“Yeah, it’s not that hard to control them,” Andrew said. “Not for people in my bloodline.” 

Warren grabbed Andrew’s shirt and pulled him close. “You’re a very useful little thing, aren’t you?” 

Andrew leaned in to kiss him. Warren allowed him to kiss him for a second before pushing him away. “How about I let you suck my dick?” 

“Seriously?” Andrew asked, grinning. “You’d let me do that.”

Warren patted his head and said, “Anything for you, babe.” 

Andrew got on his knees and Warren took his dick out. 

Andrew started gently sucking the tip. 

“Take more in your mouth,” Warren said without hiding the impatience in his voice.

Andrew took a little more in his mouth. When he had trouble adjusting, he lifted his head. “Sorry,” he said.

Warren sighed.

“Sorry!” Andrew said again. He started sucking on it again. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to get almost all of it in his mouth.

“Oh, good, that’s good,” Warren said. 

Andrew started to gag and lifted his head again. 

“Fuck, you can’t do that to me!” Warren said angrily.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Andrew said.

Warren put a hand under Andrew’s chin. “It’s okay, baby,” he said. “I have an idea. If you just let me push your head down, then I can make sure you do it right. Okay?” 

Andrew nodded. “Okay.” He put his mouth on Warren’s cock again.

Warren started pushing Andrew’s head down. 

It was uncomfortable, but Andrew just focused on slowly breathing in and out and as Warren pushed his head up and down. 

When Warren came in the back of Andrew’s mouth, Andrew lifted his heads and ran to the bathroom. 

When he came back into Warren’s room minutes later, Warren asked, “You rinsed your mouth out, right?” 

“Yeah. Of course,” Andrew said. He sat down next to Warren and rested his head on his shoulder. Warren rubbed his back gently. 

“Do you want to do that for me now?” Andrew asked.

“I’ll do it for you after you’ve earned it, baby,” Warren said. 

“Earned it how?” Andrew asked.

“It’s like I said, being the guy who took out the Slayer would come with a lot of respect,” Warren said. He kissed Andrew’s neck. “And in the meantime…” Warren flicked his eyes over Andrew, considering. “I guess you can suck my dick whenever you want.”

Andrew smiled. “Thank you,” he said. He leaned in and kissed Warren. Warren lightly kissed back.

“Why don’t you go back to your room now, baby? It’s been a long day,” Warren said.

“Do you maybe want to cuddle?” Andrew asked.

“You’re such a girl,” Warren said, rolling his eyes. He smiled a little. “I mean… you really are.” 

Andrew looked at him uncertainly. He was glad Warren was smiling, even though he wasn’t really sure why. 

Warren pulled Andrew down with him on the bed. Andrew grinned and snuggled up to him. When Andrew’s hard cock pressed against Warren’s leg, Warren pushed him onto his stomach. He ran a hand down his back and felt his ass. He was surprised and a little horrified to realize how much he actually liked Andrew’s body.

“You’re a good girl,” Warren told him, patting his ass.

Andrew let out a happy sigh at the touch. But, he asked, “Why, um, why are you saying that to me?”

“Because it’s hot,” Warren said. He grabbed Andrew’s ass and said, “You’re hot.”

“Oh!” Andrew said, grinning. “Yeah, I guess, um… I am a good little girl.”

“I guess you can sleep here,” Warren told him, patting his ass. “But, don’t press that thing against my leg again.”

“Oh, okay,” Andrew said. “Um, can I go into my room real quick and jerk off?” 

Warren grinned and asked, “Did you just ask my permission to masturbate?”

“Sorry. Was that weird?” Andrew asked.

“Not at all,” Warren told him. “I just can’t believe how perfect you are, baby.” He gave him a quick kiss. “Go do what you gotta do and then I’ll hold you all night, baby girl.”

“You’re the best,” Andrew told him.

Warren smiled and said, “I know.”


End file.
